leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kanbei
}} Kanbei (Japanese: カンベエ) is a Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. He, along with Hanbei, is one of Hideyoshi's personal advisers and junior Warlords. Despite his appearance, Kanbei is the younger of the two. In the games Kanbei and Hanbei and do not appear at all during , making their first appearance during Hideyoshi's story: . With their help, Hideyoshi eventually brings Ransei together as one peaceful nation. In Kanbei's story, , Kanbei is tasked with gathering one hundred Pokémon for the Ignis army while Hideyoshi is away. He is also in the Hanbei's army at the beginning of Hanbei's story; . Warlord information Rank I |capacity=5}} Rank II |capacity=6}} * Transforms to Rank II by reaching a 60% link with Lampent or Chandelure while Hanbei is in the same kingdom. Default Pokémon Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"Will not wake up, it seems." :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"Oh..." :* When victory is near: ::"The result of this battle is clear." :* Otherwise: ::"Hm." * Start of battle: :* When attacking a castle: ::"Eliminate the enemy with haste." :* When defending a castle: ::"Unaware of your own folly..." * During battle: :"The outcome of this battle matters little. What matters is that we act in anticipation of what is to come once the battle is over." * When ordering to attack: :"Time for ." * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"There is much to be gained by emerging victorious from this battle." :* To a wild Pokémon location: ::"Let us depart." * Upon forming a link: :"Come, ." * When using an item: :"Here, take my ." * When using his Warrior Skill: :"This will turn the tide." * After winning a battle: :* If he attacked a castle: ::"It is unreasonable to expect anything other than a victory for us." :* If he defended a castle: ::"To believe that you could steal this castle was pure folly." * When defeated: :* If recruitable: ::"Yes... This talent could be enough..." :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"This is but a trifling thing." :* Otherwise: ::"Not every battle can be won. I seek a greater victory." * When being recruited: :"I am honored..." * When asking to go in a : :"I wish to strengthen . Will you permit us to take a trip?" :* Yes: ::"I am most indebted to you." :* No: ::"???" * When returning from a training trip: :"I have returned. The trip was a good one. It seems that the bond between and I has grown stronger." * When delegating: :* Before a delegation is chosen: ::"What shall I do for you?" :* After a delegation is chosen: ::""At your service." :* When a delegation is stopped: ::"I understand." * When mining: ** When about to mine: ::"Let us begin." :* When successful in mining: ::"I see." ::"Yes." ::"Good." :* When unsuccessful in mining: ::"..." * At the start of : :"It's impossible. The number of people blessed with the ability to communicate with Pokémon will always be limited." :"You're not..." * At the start of : :"Watch your mouth in front of Lord Hideyoshi, Hanbei." :"..." * At the end of : :"..." :"...I was born with this face." * At the start of : :"Are you sure about this, Hanbei?" :"Simply to work hard until we achieve our objective. If we can collect one hundred Pokémon, Lord Hideyoshi will be pleased." * At the end of : :"Hanbei... Why did you let me be Warlord...?" :"...You know that's not my thing." :"I wouldn't know." Profile A firm believer that the end justifies the means, he is always focused on his current aim. He and Hanbei are close friends, united by their gifted natures. Trivia Historical origin Kanbei is based on the real-life of Japanese history, who was also known by the name "Kanbei" (官兵衛). He was an expert tactician and one of 's strategists. Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Ghost-type Trainers Category:Fire-type Trainers de:Kanbei es:Kuroda Kanbei zh:官兵衛